Inked and Daised
by flowersforjoy
Summary: Bakugou is the rumored flower shop hot head and though it is true it doesn't keep Kirishima from wandering in and asking to draw the flowers in his shop for reference. Especially since hot headed isn't the only thing Bakugou is. Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU


Bakugou was almost certain Aizawa (his current employer) got a kick out of watching someone like him care for things so delicate.

He hadn't planned on working in a flower shop, but he was naturally good at it, not that he was really all that surprised he was good at everything.

The door chimed as it opened and Bakugou without a word went behind the counter as a very strange man approached the counter. He was an eyeful. Red hair, arms muscled and toned, and tattooed from his face down to his fingertips. He was wearing a loose black tank and a smile that could keep the flowers fed.

If Bakugou was anyone else, he would have paid him a compliment, but he just wanted to be paid.

"Hey, what time do you guys close?"

Annoyed instantly since if he had spent 5 more minutes at the door he'd be able to see that they closed at 5 but he sucked in his breath and said, "5 and not a minute later, I've been here forever."

"Oh great, I'll try not to be too long. I know this is weird but uh, can I draw in here?"

"You want to do what?"

"Draw, the flowers that is, I want to practice drawing the flowers," Bakugou looking more confused and unamused forced Kirishima to explain himself, not that he ever had that much of a problem doing so.

"I'm a tattoo artist across the street maybe you've heard of it?"

"I've never heard of it," Bakugou deadpanned.

Nervous Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck.

"But you can do whatever the hell you want, it's not my store I just stand here and look pretty I guess."

"You're doing a good job." Kirishima said without much thought behind it. But Bakugou's silence and harsh expression had him biting at his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"So, you don't have any tattoos?" he attempted to converse even though he was positive that he knew the answer already, his skin was beautifully plain, and he wanted nothing more than to ink it up, those eyes were slim and beautiful and he was toned so some ink would make him look like a monochrome dream.

Bakugou looked down at himself his yellow apron and beige shirt accompanied by naked arms. He never gave it much thought, "No, I think I'd just scare all the old fuckers that come in here away."

"That's a shame I think you would look really good one," Kirishima admitted, smiling.

His attitude was a little nasty, but he was anything but. "Even more than you do now?" he asked chuckling.

Bakugou- as said on his name tag didn't like that.

"Aren't you supposed to be coloring or something?" he spat.

"Oh sorry, I only meant- hmm anyway so I'll be over there with the Dahlias if you need me for anything."

'Way to go Kirishima.'

Bakugou was attempting to glare holes in the back of that bastard's head, 'What the hell did he mean by that.' He sat on a nearby stool and pulled out a sketchbook before drawing the bouquet of Dahlias.

Bakugou found himself approaching him, "You don't know anything about me red hair."

Well he wasn't wrong.

"It's Kirishima, and you're right I've only heard rumors." He clarified sketching slower than before but never taking his eyes off the paper.

Rumors from pretty much anyone in his tattoo shop of the hot headed, and hot flower shop boy.

He had to be honest he had only seen him and the hot part was the only part of that rumor he concerned himself with.

"Rumors?" Bakugou seethed.

"Well, yeah. But I don't really listen to them I mean anyone can form an opinion of you right?"

"People need to keep their fucking opinions to themselves."

"I mean you have opinions of me, right?" Kirishima asked dropping his pencil onto the sketchbook and looking Bakugou in the eyes.

"Your hair is pretty dumb."

"And you're pretty mean but hey- do you I guess."

"I'm honest, rumors aren't."

"Well you're right but I think the ones of you being- honest are correct."

Bakugou unable to really say anything to that turned his attention to the sketch that was already looking like a flower despite it being a collage of incomplete grey and black circles.

"You're not bad."

Oh, so he was capable of compliments, duly noted.

"Thanks, I mean if I have to tattoo people I'd hope I'm half way decent."

"So, you only tattoo flowers? You only tattoo women? Isn't that a perverted thing to do?"

"No, I draw lots of people men and women, and it isn't perverted at all-it's art."

Bakugou still looked unconvinced.

Kirishima explained himself again, "My feelings for men have never kept me from tattooing any of them."

"So you're gay?"

"Well, uh yeah. Does that matter?"

"No." Bakugou said with hesitation, "I've sucked dick before."

Kirishima choked on air, "I'm sorry-!"

"I said-"

"No, I heard you- you are honest."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, besides that explains you hitting on me this whole time."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in anyway I just, you're really beautiful."

Bakugou's eyes widened, and seeing that, so did Kirishima's.

"What! Did I say something wrong?"

"That's weird."

"You just said you've sucked…you said something way weirder!"

"So, did you really come in here to draw flowers?" Bakugou asked suspicious.

"Yes, I did, I needed a reference to do flowers better- also men have flower tattoos- I've got one here on my stomach." Standing up Kirishima revealed a flower banner along his hip line where they neighbored a six pack. "I've got a whole bunch more where that came from if you want to see."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Hitting on me."

Kirishima shook his head, "No, I was showing you my tattoos!"

"Right,"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence as Bakugou stood there and Kirishima tried to focus on drawing like before.

"What's wrong?"

"It's, I'm not used to having people watch me when I draw."

It wasn't entirely honest, he just wasn't used to someone like Bakugou watching him.

"You're really tan." Bakugou commented.

"Thanks..? You have nice skin too, hey, If you ever want one I could give you one for a discount since you let me come here and do this."

"Give you a blow job?"

"No! A tattoo!" Kirishima almost whined completely flushed red.

Bakugou smirked evilly. "You're so easy to tease."

Kirishima actually pouted, he really was as evil as some people said.

"Do you like me, red hair?"

"I mean, yeah- Yes I actually do. Pale boy."

"Hey!"

Kirishima laughed, "So you want to get something to eat when you get off of work. Food that is, not you. We won't eat each other or anything like that, unless you want to, or no I mean-."

"Sure, pervert, help me close up as payment for my letting you be here."

Kirishima smiled, Kaminari was going to die when he heard this.


End file.
